Blind - Peter Pan x Reader
by SunshineRomanceMusic
Summary: No Description yet. Only that it's a Peter Pan x Reader (Once Upon A Time).
1. Chapter 1

You woke up on soft sand, or that's what you assumed. You listened to the waves crash onto the beach as you remembered what happened.

You were out sailing with some family and friends. The forecast told it was going to be clear skies with the high of 87. As always it was wrong, a storm hit you. Swaying the boat harshly to side to side. Knocking you off the boat and into the freezing ocean. Hearing your family call out to, as you disappeared into the ocean blue.

Crawling through the sand you searched for anything- anyone. After a short time, you found the roughness of tree bark. Using the tree to your advantage you pushed yourself up. Listening to the sound of the environment. Birds were singing, the wind was journeying through the trees, the waves along the shore. The sounds seemed to piece together in perfect unison. You swayed to the sound of it all. You could stay that way forever but, the snap of a tree branch broke your rhythm. Turning to the sound, you bumped into the producer causing everything to go black.

~.~

Waking up, I could hear the same sounds, only the sound of the ocean were more distant. I could feel my hand hands tied around to what I assumed- a tree. I struggled against the force keeping me to the tree, but soon stopped. When I felt the sense of someone watching me. Bringing my head to side, I listened for any sign of advantage. "Who sent you?" A low voice asked

Confused you kept quiet.

"Answer me" the voice rumpled into your ear. Sending chills down your spine.

"No o-one."

You felt the person back away, "How did you get here then?"

"I d-don't know."

Sudden shock went through you, as pain shot up your arm. "I'm done playing nice. Now tell me. Who sent you here?"

"I h-honestly don't know. One minute I'm on a boat sailing with my family and then nest I wash up here. Please don't hurt me" You answer, turning your head away from him.

"Look at me."

Slowly I move my head towards him, unsure where to look.

"I said, 'Look at me'" He growled, grabbing my arm tighter

"I can't. I'm b-blind."

 **A/N Bashful here, sorry about the switch in persons. (Like from 1st to 3rd, etc). This is my 1st x Reader. So bear with me, even if you're not blind, I have a purpose for it. You'll see later in the story.**

 **Also this beginning isn't exactly mine. Someone wrote a simpler/better version of this(one part) on Quotev and didn't continue. It inspired me. I tried to find the author, but I couldn't :( To make it clear this one part/chapter isn't mine. I rewrote it, but it's someone else's- Who I can't find :\ :( But, the rest of the story is mine, :) which you'll read very soon. If you'd like to see the Quotev version you the go to this link- Here**

 **Thank you for checking this out! And I hope you continue to read. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

We've been walking for what seemed hours, till we finally started walking straight and not dodging trees with their long twisty legs. Seeming to forget, the boy nearly let me fall twice before, he decided me in the front was better than behind. _It must becoming close to night._ I thought, as we walked and I could feel the air get cooler as we walked on. Slowly, I started to sense the trees around us disappear and the ground flattening of it's tricks. I had the sense of someone watching someone watching me, someone other than the boy behind me. I guessed the person was puzzled due to the boy's strict comment, "No questions"

He suddenly turned me, and forced me to bend down bringing me to instant warmth. Placing me on rough ground, I guessed I must be in a tent. "St-" The boy started, but ended in a groan, guessing I wouldn't leave on choice or force. Therefore, leaving, to most likely, talk to the boy I sensed from a moment earlier.

I tried my best to stay awake,so I could take in the most of my surroundings as I could. But as easy as breathing, sleep took over me.

|-.-.-.-.-.-|

I was back to walking, but instead of one arm captive both of my arms are captured by two people. One, the boy from the beginning, the other is a complete stranger. Awkward, serious silence clouded around us. The only sounds were of the storm dancing around us, pouncing rain upon us. The ocean from earlier, got clearer and clearer as we walked. The wind got crazier and crazier. When we stopped, the rain was at it's hardest, the wind could nearly knock me down without the support, and the ocean waves crashing are at it's highest. And at this time and place my support becomes displaced and pushes me forward. Forcing me to lose my balance losing all feel to the ground as a fell.

The rain dragged me down, the winds pulled me up, and ocean crashes made confidence fade. This all lasted for less than a second, before two strong bonds grabbed hold of my wrists. Harshly hitting me against the cliff. "Why are you here?"

 **Hey guys! Gettin' pretty bad for you. Let's all hope it end well, in the next chapter.**

 **Sorry it's short, I was going to go on but I changed my mind. Sorry! :/ I wanted to make sure you come back, cruel, I know, sorry. :( :/**

 **Hopefully, I'll post a new chapter in the next week. Marching Band season it almost over. :) :( :)**

 **Thank you all again for reading! It really means a lot to me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_The rain dragged me down, the winds pulled me up, and ocean crashes made confidence fade. This all lasted for less than a second, before two strong bonds grabbed hold of my wrists. Harshly hitting me against the cliff. "Why are you here?"_

|-.-.-.-.-.-|

With no answer, I was hit against the cliff once more pain flying through my body. Forcing me to answer, "I don't know"

"Kent." Was the only reply, as the grip on one of my arms disappeared. Making the raindrops weigh more against my face. "I wouldn't ask you again, why are you here?" Traumatized, I gave no answer. "Drop her."

"What! No!" I yelled, but it was too support on my wrist disappeared, dropping me to my death. My voice screaming for live, and mercey.

|-.-.-.-.-.-|

Warmness surrounded me, providing me with comfort. My hands searched the area, touching the smooth cloth of a blanket, reaching for the roughness of the ground. Reaching, I found myself falling face first on to the ground, with a chuckle. "You were always the clumsy one"

Ignoring him, I sit myself up straight. _Wait. Were?_ Confusion washed my face. Which switched to sudden surprise, when he grabbed my upper arm.

 **Hey guys! Short I know, sorry. As I said I have a rough draft, yet I'm going a bit off course of it.** _ **O well :)**_ **Next chapter should be easier and quicker to write! :) I hope to get more done now!**

 **Hope to see ya guys next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Good morning everyone. Today we have a new student, Y/n." Mary Margaret explained, as she walked a girl with h/c hair into the room."You'll be seating next to Rayne." taking Y/n to her seat. I watched as she sat down, looking as her hands were her eyes. In confusion, I raise my hand.**

 **"Mary Margaret?"**

 **She turned to me, "Yes, Henry?"**

 **"Is she blind?" I ask, carefully watching her, getting familiar with her surroundings.**

 **"Yes, she is. Good Observations, Henry." Mary Margaret smiled, returning to the front of the class, to start today's lesson.**

 **My mind automatically focused one question. 'Who is she really, What fairytale does she come from?' The choices were endless, from main storyline characters to simple villagers. Either way I found who everyone was. Mary Margaret is Snow White with David as her Prince Charming. But, this time I just can't put my finger on it.**

 **I've been here for a few months now, or so I assume. I'm honestly not sure. I haven't done much, and the boy- Peter, or Pan, of whom he wishes to be called by. Hasn't given any sign of humanity to me. Kent, his second in command, however, has been very generous towards me.**

…

" **You can't just stay in this tent your whole life. You need to get out." Kent stated, placing my lunch in my hands.**

" **I would. but I can't really can. Can I?"**

" **Pan doesn't care unles-"**

" **Blind. Don't you remember?"**

" **Right." Kent sighed, taking a seat somewhere around me. Not saying more, I felt the circular food in my hand, feeling a stem in a steep hole. 'Apple' I grinned, figuring it out. "I can't just let you die in here" Kent mumbled, "You know what. I'm going to take you to this place. A place where you can go whenever you want."**

" **How wou-"**

" **The trek is easy. And we'll go everyday till you get familiar with the way."**

" **Why do you want to help me?"**

" **Um… I just want you to enjoy life. And sitting in a tent doesn't seem like fun. To me at least."**

 **Smiling, a slowing got up, Kent grabbing my forearm helping me "Thanks."**

… **.**

 **Ever since then, Kent and I have become closer and closer. He's like a bother. He's the reason why I'm here now. Sitting on a cliff edge. My only place of escape. Not that being held captive was a bad thing, but as Pan started bringing more boys in, coming here seemed more needed. And Pan getting more notice of me. Speaking of which…**

" **Hello Pan" I spoke, obviously startling him. Sure, I was blind, but that doesn't mean I can't sense people. Hearing a little growl, I smirked, 'Here we go'**

" **You know that you can't go off on your own."**

" **You're right, I do know. But you know what you don't know?" I paused. Patience was never a quality of Pans, and never will be. "Me. now, if you must excuse me. I have some annoyance to avoid." I stated, standing up and walking back to camp. Sure, I wasn't always this way, but sometimes it was fun to have a little fun with Pan. He's never hurt you before, why do it now? But, all choices come with a consequence and I was about to get mine.**

 **A sudden rush, raced my heart. Banging my back against the roughness of a tree. A low, short growl following. 'So he comes out. He might just regret that.'**

" **Couldn't keep away could you Peter?" I smirked, using his first name**

" **Don't play games with me"**

" **Why not? I thought you loved games"**

 **Pan hesitated, "You don't order me around. I own you. And you have no control over that. Whether you like it or not. And until further notice, you are to stay in your tent unless given my permission"**

" **You're not-" I started before everything shut down.**

 ******Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating. I'm not normally on this website. I'll try my best to remember to post here. Sorry again. Thank you for reading :) *****


	5. Chapter 5

" **(Y/n)?... (Y/n)?"**

" **What…?"**

" **(Y/n)!"**

" **What happened?" I asked, confused, hearing Kent's voice**

" **You've been out for a day, what happened?"**

" **I…" I thought about it. Jogging through my cloudy mind, searching for the memories. Till, it shined like a candle in the dark. "Pan."**

" **What?"**

" **Peter. That's what happened." Sighing, I crossed my legs, fully sitting up in my bed.**

" **What did he… do?" Kent asked slowly. A look of confusion on my face, was he thinking- Ew! No!(Ok, i don't what he thought, but you guys can make it up.)**

" **No. No. No. Not at all."**

" **Ok, good. 'Cause if he hurt you i'd-"**

" **Kent. don't worry about. I'm good. I just had a bit of fun."**

" **That's my girl. Standing up to the vicious Peter Pan." Kent joked, playfully hitting my arm**

" **I can't let him control me forever now can I."**

" **(Y-y/n). Just be careful. Pan can get out of control. And I don't want my little sis to get hurt."**

" **I know what I'm doing. You don't have to worry."**

" **Ok, if you say so. Just watch yourself. Pan can be very… unpredictable."**

" **O-" I started, before I was cut off by a deep, booming voice "Kent!"**

" **Comin'!" Kent shout back, them speaking back to me "I gotta go"**

" **I know. See ya later, Big Brother"**

" **Be careful Little Sis. "**

" **Always."**

 **~.~**

 **She's been here for how long? And i still can't figure her out. This is weird. Even the simplest of characters, like Trent and Lilith, who are just villagers. I figured out. I mean (Y/n) could be one, but... it just doesn't work. It doesn't fit. It fits, in a small way. But there's more. She's not just some villager, she has a bigger part of this story. But where?**

 **"Henry?"**

 **"Yes?" I reply shaking my head**

 **"It's lunch. Are you alright?"**

 **"Yeah. Sorry, I-i was just daydreaming." I smiled weakly, picking up my storybook and leaving.**


End file.
